Kagome's Grievance
by kiera-sama
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome is left sleeping while her friends go to confront Naraku. Enraged by the scene she encounters after she finda the battle field, she returns home and while at school, learns of a strange website called, 'Hell Correspondence' Rated 'm'


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hell Girl. The rights to each belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi, and Ken'ichi Kanemaki respectively.

Kagome's Grievance

The dark forest was eerily quiet. There were no sounds, or any wind to speak of. Just silence. Kagome rushed through the trees, leaping over upturned roots, following the path of destruction that lay in front of her. The group had left her behind, damn them! The group consisted of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara. Also, several months previous, they had been joined by Sesshoumaru, and Jaken. Rin had been left at the castle. Kagome, well, she had been left at the campsite while they went off into battle. She was more than furious.

She was especially mad at Sesshoumaru, seeing as they had somehow gotten together sometime after he had joined their traveling band. He had all but proposed to her, when she had went to bed last night. He took her aside, and flew her to a secret glade in the thick forest. There was a hot spring, and he had pulled her to him and kissed her with a passion most unlike him. She had been confused, until he took her hand in his, and whispered sweet words in her ear.

He looked her deep in her eyes and said to her, "Kagome, when we destroy Naraku, will you consider staying with me and becoming my mate?"

Kagome had leaned into his touch, feeling his claws brush against the nape of her neck through her hair. She had nodded then said, "Yes, Sesshoumaru...I will become you're mate."

Sesshoumaru had given Kagome a rare smile, before lifting her into his arms. He carried her into the hot spring, and undressed her slowly. They had made love for the first time, for either of them. Dog demons mated for life, and Sesshoumaru had just given her a very precious gift. They stayed like that, whispering their love for each other, for hours. She had fallen asleep in his arms, so he had dressed her in silence, before taking her back to camp.

They must have left sometime in the night, because when Kagome awoke just as the sun was reaching the center of the sky, the fire had long gone out, and the only evidence that they had even been there at all, was the indentations of their bodies in the dry grass.

So now Kagome ran. She needed to help them or they would surely be in danger. She was worried, not because she didn't think they could handle themselves...no. That wasn't it. It was because during a battle, there was never quiet. There were silences filled with intense tension, but never completely silent.

She soon spotted a clearing...not a natural one by any means, no, this was obviously created by the mixture of the Wind Scar, Dragon Strike, and Sesshoumaru's signature Poison Claw attacks. As she carefully made her way onto the field, she noticed that the ground was more torn up, as if in addition to the aforementioned attacks, Naraku's Root attack had pierced the earth in many places.

Kagome looked around and her eyes widened with abject horror. The battle had been bloody. Very bloody. The many bodies of demons were scattered across the torn up earth. She screamed when she saw the bodies of her closest friends lying in heaps, scattered across the field. Miroku had literally been torn apart. His bloody torso lay near a boar demon. She saw scraps of cloth and realized that it was his left foot. It had been torn from his leg, which was across from her to the right.

Sango had been completely obliterated except for her arm, which was cut off at the shoulder. It was laying atop the body of her younger brother, whose head was missing. All that remained of Kirara was a tiny black paw and tip of an ear. There were no remains of Shippou, the tiny Kitsune who had clung to Kagome for the past three years.

Inuyasha's body lay perfectly intact, except that his hair was black, and his dog ears were gone. He was human. Last night hadn't been the new moon, so the only reason for this had to be, that Kikyo had used a full fledged purification arrow to pierce Inuyasha's heart. It had purified the demon right out of his body, and he was left as a human. Defenseless, and dead.

Kagome began to grow frantic. She just passed Jaken's Cursed Staff of Two Heads. It was snapped in two. She had to find Sesshoumaru. Soon her worst fears had come to pass. Her future mate lay in a puddle of acid not his own. His once beautiful ankle length silver hair, had melted to his shoulders, so that only his bangs, and a few wisps of silvery strands were left. His other arm had been severed and lay near the decimated body of Byakuya, whose sword lay in the remaining hand.

His chest had been slashed to ribbons, and his legs were at odd angles. She knelt next to him, knees splashing into the powerful acid. She ignored the scalding pain, and the smell of her flesh melting from her knees. She lifted his head into her lap. Her tears fell on his unseeing blind eyes. One had been slashed, due to a deep cut that ran from his right eyebrow to his chin. The other had been burned from it's socket, most likely due from the very acid they were currently settled in.

Kagome wept for her lost lover, her dead friends, and mostly, because if it wasn't for them leaving her behind, she would be dead as well. She would have preferred it if that had been the case. She would rather be dead and with them, than by herself in a world that would soon be completely ruled by her worst enemy. Kagome leaned in and whispered in Sesshoumaru's deaf ears, "Someday, I will meet you on the other side, I promise." she lay a last kiss on his lips, before beginning to dig the graves of her friends.

Three days of nonstop work later, she had finally buried her friends bodies in proper marked graves. The bodies of the random demons, she had burned, then purified. Kagome whispered a last good bye, before beginning the ten day journey back to Kaede's village. She would rest there, then say her good byes. She would never return to the Feudal Era again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome had left the Feudal Era in the familiar rush of blue light. As she touched down on the bottom of the ancient well, she fell to her knees. She had no strength left in her body, and she lay on the dirt in a heap. She stayed that way overnight. The next morning, she was awoken by a loud scream. Her younger brother Sota, had been apparently checking the well every morning when he woke up, and every night before he went to bed.

"SIS!" he shouted.

Kagome looked up at her brother with weary eyes. "Sota?" she asked. Her voice was raw from her screams. "I...I don't think I can climb out...by myself..." she collapsed as she tried to stand.

Her brother ran to the house, calling for their mother. "Mom! Hey mom! Kagome is back, and she's hurt! She can't even get out of the well!"

Kagome's vision went dark and just as she was close to passing out, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She felt herself being lifted and carried from the well and back up to the house. Once she was in her bed, her mother sent her brother and grandfather from the room.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped in horror and pain for her daughter. She lovingly treated her burnt knees, and wrapped them up with gauze. She looked all over for any other injuries, but luckily could find none. She gave Kagome a pill to help her sleep. She set up a futon in her daughters room, she would stay with her, until she woke, and then ask her what had happened.

The next morning Kagome woke to her mother changing the bandages. When her mother asked her what had happened, Kagome had burst into tears and told her the whole story. From when Sesshoumaru joined their troupe, to their becoming engaged in a sense. From making love with him, to finding his and her friends bodies. She told how she'd had to bury their bodies, and make the trip back, whilst fighting random demons until she reached the village.

Her mother was horrified for her daughter, and allowed her to stay home from school, until she felt ready to return. The well had been sealed with her grandfather's useless sutras. Kagome knew, that if Naraku ever found out where she lived he could easily come through, and that her family and the occupants of modern day Tokyo would all be at risk.

Three months passed, with Kagome in a deep depression, only leaving her room to use the bathroom, or to eat. She would just lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She never spoke, or even acknowledge the person trying to talk to her. She refused visitors, and would not let her family tell anyone anything about her whereabouts.

On the fourth month after she returned, Kagome was no longer depressed, but rather, numb. She still didn't talk, but she did agree to go to school. On her first day back, she opted to walk. For the past three years she had become accustomed to walking everywhere. She had literally walked all across Japan, from one side of the main island, to the other, and she had become used to it. She didn't think she could ever get used to the cars again.

Kagome walked alone, she had made sure to leave early so that she wouldn't have to see any of her old friends. She didn't think she could deal with their mindless chatter after the long intellectual conversations she had shared with Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru. She still felt a pang of sadness and pain at the thought of her closest friends and lover.

She didn't really watch where she was going, but even when random cars would honk their horns at her, she just sidestepped them with the quick reflexes she had attained from fighting demons. She didn't even spare them a glance. Her feet led her to her destination without even really paying attention.

She reached the school without incident, and calmly walked into the building. She entered the ladies bathroom to think. "Sesshoumaru...if I had been there...we would be together right now. I wouldn't be able to function if I didn't know that I will see you again one day." she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She splashed some cold water on her face. She closed her eyes, and schooled her expression as she had seen Sesshoumaru do so many times. When she opened them, she saw a stoic version of her former self. Straightening her new high school uniform, she turned and exited the bathroom. She walked down the hall and up the stairs, stopping just in front of her classroom door.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. The class had started already, signaling to her just how long she had been in the bathroom. She ignored the stares and handed the teacher a note. She stood there before he nodded at her to take her seat.

She chose one in the back, so she would be out of everyone's direct line of sight. She glanced at her schedule, and sighed seeing that it was her history class. Well, she would pass this one at least with flying colors. When she realized that the period of history would be the Feudal Era, she held back her pain, and willed herself not to cry.

When the teacher began speaking Kagome began to block out his voice, much like she used to do when Inuyasha would be ranting, listening with half an ear, and thinking of something completely different. After a while she heard her name being spoken. She glanced up and the teacher asked if she had heard him. She nodded.

"Well, then can you tell me what the name of the current chapter is, and the summery of it?" her teacher asked her.

Kagome stood and without looking at the book said, "We are on chapter three, and the title of said chapter is, 'Midoriko, and the Jewel of Four Souls.'" Kagome began. "An ancient priestess, whose name was Midoriko, lived in a small village in the depths of the demon infested forests. She was different from all other priestesses of that time, due to the fact that she would not only do the general purification rituals, but she was also said to protect the villages from demons using her spiritual powers and a special sword, made from the remains of demons she had slain, and enhanced with her own powers."

The class stared at her as she took a breath. "After a while, many demons had heard that she had been slaying their comrades, and sought her out seeking revenge. They found her in a dark cave, and attacked ruthlessly. Midoriko fought them without fail, and for the many demons she killed, that many more would arrive. The battle wore on and on, until even the strong Midoriko felt as if she would be completely drained. If that happened, the demons would attack the innocent villagers. In one last act of desperation, and brilliance, Midoriko forced the rest of her spiritual energy into a concentrated area of her body. Just over her heart, the priestess pushed out all of her powers, along with her own soul, causing the demons swirling around her to turn to stone, herself included."

"In the valleys deep in the middle of Japan, that cave still stands, the battle forever frozen in time. As for the how the jewel came about, that is simple. It is in all actuality, Midoriko's own soul, enhanced with her spiritual powers. With her last burst of energy, Midoriko had forced it into a sphere, and it was thrust out of her heart. Her soul and the souls of the demons she had been fighting, were trapped inside the jewel, doomed to fight eternally, until the jewel was destroyed. The villagers found it and realized what must have happened. They entrusted it to a priestess from across the mountains, and upon her death, it disappeared with her into the afterlife." Kagome concluded, not telling them that she had been born with the jewel in her side. She would be dreading the lesson on the evil half demon that was sure to come, and she knew she would have a hell of a time holding her anger in check.

The class ended and Kagome's teacher asked to speak with her. "Miss Higurashi, how is it you know so much about the jewel of four souls?"

"My family owns a shrine. Coincidentally it holds the ancient god tree which was said to have once held a half demon prisoner until a mysterious priestess freed him from his restraints." Kagome said wryly, her heart hurt as she spoke of her best friend. "My family has had that shrine passed down for generations, and so I know all about it's history, as my grandfather is a major history buff."

After she had drowned out the teacher talking again, she heard some girls speaking together as they left the room.

"So have you heard about that website? The hell correspondence? They say that at midnight, if you go to the site, you can put in the name of the person you have a grudge against, and the Hell Girl will avenge you." one girl said.

"Really!" said another, "That's so exciting, I wonder if it really works? Or if it is just rumors."

"I don't know if I want to find out. Haha."

They left the room. Kagome stared after them. She followed them out of the school. She had some thinking to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome booted up her computer and went to the search engine. She looked at the clock, '11:58' she thought. She typed in the hell correspondence, and clicked the enter button. A black background appeared on her monitor. A orange flame appeared before it showed a white bar where she could enter the name of her tormenter.

She stared at the screen. She typed in 'Onigumo Naraku' she clicked enter without hesitation. The screen flashed again and the words 'Your grievance shall be avenged.' appeared underneath the bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ai Enma was currently playing with some tops when she heard the voice of her grandmother calling out to her.

"Ai...You have a message."

"Yes grandmother." she said as she stood. She read the words quickly before disappearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed. "I guessed it wouldn't be real. It would be too good to be true." She heard a small sound from behind her and she whipped around on her heel. She came face to face with a young girl with long black hair to her waist. Her bangs were like Sango's, with the short bit of hair fanning her cheeks.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, and how did you get in this house?" she demanded.

"You have summoned me." her monotonous voice told her.

"So...you're hell girl?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Ai." she said softly, as she handed Kagome a straw doll. "This is for you."

Kagome took it from her and observed it for a few seconds before looking up.

"If you truly wish revenge, untie the scarlet thread from around his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormenter straight into the depths of hell."

Kagome fingered the string a bit.

"However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell. You will never know the joys of heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity."

Kagome felt the room disappearing from around her and even though she was frightened by what she saw, it wasn't as bad as the sight she had come across the morning after the battle. She shook her head to clear the images. She then turned her attention to Ai.

"Before I decide, may I ask a question?"

"..."

"Does it matter what time period the intended target is from?" Kagome asked.

"It does not. I am able to pass through your feeble walls of time, in order to complete my tasks."

"Then, do I need to be there? I would rather it be that way." Kagome asked her.

Ai did not answer. She simply disappeared. Kagome heard her voice once more before she was gone completely. "The rest, is up to you."

The next two weeks, Kagome continued to attend school, and they had gone on a field trip to Midoriko's cave. As they entered it, the class looked around in awe, it seemed so surreal to them. Kagome however, was pissed. The cave had been destroyed. Midoriko's remains were broken in half, and the demons were untouched. There was only one person spiteful enough to cause such damage. Naraku.

That was when Kagome decided on what she wanted to do. She would go back to the Feudal Era, and untie the scarlet thread in front of Naraku. She would happily watch him descend into hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next couple of weeks, Kagome searched the large expanse of land, commonly found in ancient Japan. She had asked several villagers about any random killings in the area. She had gotten a few good leads, and most of them came from just announcing who she was. The villagers had eagerly given up hard-to-come-by information.

Kagome soon found herself standing in front of Naraku's illusive castle, or rather, it had been illusive when she was last here. With Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshoumaru constantly searching for it, it had to be a relief to Naraku to finally be able to just stay in one place. Kagome smirked evilly as she drew her bow. She aimed at the castle, using the technique that Hitomiko had taught her, let her arrow fly at the castle wall. She concentrated on Naraku's evil energy, and the arrow disappeared and a howl of pain was let loose from the confines of the castle.

Kagome laughed to herself as Naraku appeared in the courtyard. He scanned the area before his eyes came to rest on her. She was dressed in traditional priestess garb, courtesy of Lady Kaede. Her bow pointed at the ground, as Kagome's stance was casual. She smirked as he looked shocked.

"Ah...Kagome. I thought you had to be dead, since you weren't among the reckless band of would be enemies that I killed a few months ago." he smirked at her. "I suppose you were just hiding, were you? Biding your time to take 'revenge' on my killing your precious friends?"

"Something like that." Kagome said confidently. "Have you ever been to hell, Naraku?"

"What are you talking about, wench?" he asked her angrily.

"Would you like to visit? I've heard it's quite nice there this time of year, flames sky high, and molten lava and boiling blood lakes...rather lovely wouldn't you think?" she taunted him.

"I know not of what you speak, wench, but I will gladly send you there yourself, since you claim it to your liking." Naraku smirked again, this time taunting her.

"All in good time, Naraku." Kagome began. "Oh, by the way, have you ever heard of Hell Girl?"

"Giving yourself a new name are you?" he asked, mildly curious. "If you find the name appealing, then perhaps you would be willing to join with me, and become my mate? I have always found you to be...quite alluring. We could rule together, and your name would henceforth be called Hell Girl."

"No, not my name, the name of the one who gave me this." Kagome then held up the straw doll.

Naraku stared at the doll for a few seconds. "What is that? A toy? Maybe a keepsake from that runt of a Kitsune? My dear, I never knew you to be so sentimental."

Kagome raised her fingers to the string, "When I pull this you will die."

"I am immortal, I can never die, such is the wish I made onto the Shikon No Tama." Naraku boasted.

"Well, this will kill you. Naraku, you killed my Mate, now go to HELL!" she viciously pulled the red thread.

A violent wind blew the doll out of her hand, and the red thread vanished. Ai Enma's voice rang through the air, "Your grievance, shall be avenged."

Naraku disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku found himself in the middle of the forest, he also noticed, and with quite a bit of horror that everyone he had killed in the past, whether human, demon or hanyou, was surrounding him. They exacted their revenge on him multiple times. He died hundreds of thousands of times. After each death, he would be there alive again, and then he noticed that Inuyasha and his followers were alive as well! They surrounded him, and Naraku screamed in fear as well as rage. "How can this be! I killed you, tore you to pieces! What is going on!" he screamed in pain as his body was engulfed in flames, cut apart by several sharp weapons, burnt by acid and finally decapitated. Kagome stood there smiling as she purified his remains. It was the most pain he had ever imagined.

Suddenly he was alive again, and the group had disappeared although there were three strange new demons surrounding him. They didn't look particularly afraid either, which served to piss him off.

He shot out a tentacle, which slid through the old demon's flesh. When Naraku smirked with satisfaction, the old demon smiled.

"So, how would you like to repent for your crimes, and tell us what evil you have been causing?" he said.

"Ah, now that's an interesting notion," Naraku smirked. This man wanted to know of his evil deeds. He began to boast of his numerous crimes of mass murder, arson, thievery, impersonation of others, and causing them to kill each other and the like. He said it all in a laugh.

The woman near his left shoulder asked, "Do you regret what you've done?"

Naraku let out an evil laugh. "Regret? I've never had so much fun!"

The young male demon said, "Oh, is that so?" he looked over his shoulder, "He's all yours."

Naraku just looked around in annoyance. He spotted a young girl. Long black hair, with red eyes. "What are you?" he said, feeling the unnatural fear overwhelm him.

She stared at him with her unfathomable eyes. Her lips parted and he heard, "Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul, wallowing in your sin...perhaps...it is time to die."

Ai raised her right arm, and the bells on her bracelet chimed, and Naraku's world darkened.

When he opened them again, Naraku found himself laying on the floor of a boat. He was in the middle of a huge expanse of water with no land in sight, however, small glowing lanterns were floating beside the boat. When he heard a slight splash he looked up. The same girl from earlier was using the rudder and steering the boat through the water.

"What is this!" Naraku said as poison claws gripped at his flesh, holding him to the floor of the boat with unimaginable strength.

"This is vengeance, so I am to ferry you to hell." as they passed through a large gate a bell chimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome Higurashi sat in the bottom of the hell boat, while Ai sat across from her. The two talked quietly, before they arrived in hell. Kagome had lived for only three years after she had sent Naraku to hell, she had stayed in the Feudal Era, and while attempting to save a young child from being swept away in the strong river current, Kagome had become entangled on some roots under the raging water. She drowned peacefully.

Kagome twisted in the boat to see her destination, and her smile widened. "Standing there on the pier, was the one person she had never expected to be there. Well, he had killed humans, so she guessed he would be there after all. Brown eyes met gold, and a magenta slashed hand reached out and grasped her own, helping her out of the boat.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, even if they were to suffer for eternity, it wouldn't be so bad if they were together. After all, losing your friends to your worst enemy, now that was hell. This, was another adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm sorry if any of this story is cheesy, because I have never written a crossover before, and had sworn I never would either, (I guess once an idea takes hold, it's hard to let it go huh?) and I have only read a few. Also, sorry about that last line. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, so please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


End file.
